marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Additional Rules
Attributes and Skills Revamped The original 7 Dungeons and Dragons 5e Attributes were a little limited. In this campaign, they are expanded to these eight attributes. Skills under these attributes directly relate to the new rule of Subclasses. Health Strength and Constitution are now combined into one attribute: Health. Health is the physical condition of the character, improving both their physical power, endurance, and their resistance to disease. Skills: * Athletics: The ability to do strenuous activity effectively. * Resilience: The ability to recover from debilitating effects. Add this modifier to current HP every round. * Brawn: The ability to do feats of strength. Add this to Health saving throws when countering Grapple or other strength related conditions. * Endurance: The ability to resist exhaustive effects, stamina. * Resistance: The ability of ones' body to combat disease and poisons. Add this to Health saving throws when resisting poison. Dexterity Same as the base game. Skills: * Acrobatics: The ability to do gymnastic feats. Add this to Dexterity saves. * Piloting: The skill of driving a flying vehicle. * Skullduggery: The ability to steal and conceal with greater efficiency. * Stealth: The ability to hide and conceal oneself. * Coordination: The ability to stay balanced or to catch something. Add this to Dexterity checks or saves dealing with imbalance. Willpower Willpower is the strength of one's resolve and control over their emotions, and their ability to enforce their will to others. Skills: * Discipline: The ability to stay on the straight and narrow. * Cool: The ability to stay calm in a strenuous situation. Add this to Willpower saves to not outwardly react. * Intimidation * Vigilance: The ability to sense danger. Add this to Passive Perception. * Leadership: The ability to lead. Used for Persuasion checks when trying to give someone an order. Intelligence Same as base game. Skills: * Technology: The ability to use technology. Use this when searching for something on an electronic database, hacking, or when applying functions to devices. * Arcana: The ability to perceive, manipulate, and describe magical forces. Arcana checks are integral to Mystics. * Mechanics: The ability to tinker and create. Mechanics checks are integral to the Technician. * Medicine * Science Perception Perception is the ability to mull over evidence, the power of observation and deduction. * Intuition * Insight * Analysis * Investigation * Navigation Wisdom Same as base game. * Streetwise * Lore * Xenology * Animal Handling * History Charisma Same as base game. * Persuasion * Deception * Acting * Confidence * Inspiration Spells In this system, we use both the 5e spells and the converted 2-4e spellbook, a link found on the title page of the wiki. As explained in the Mystic and Asgardian classes, they may choose specific spells based on their spell slots, gaining more spells as they progress. For Asgardians, they may only choose a specific type of spell based on their legacy, usually limited by damage type or school. For Mystics, they aren't so limited and in fact can learn more spells besides the ones mentioned but gain certain bonuses to the use of a type of magic. When a spell description lists a Constitution save or a Wisdom save, substitute for Health and Willpower saves. Infinity Stones Alternate Powers Should a DM choose, the Infinity Stones do not have to possess the active powers listed in the Stones' articles. They can instead allow the wielder of the Stone to come up with situational aids based on the limitations described below, similar to a limited Wish spell. A rule of all six Infinity Stones are that they cannot be used to destroy another Infinity Stone. Mind The mind is defined as "the element of a person that enables them to be aware of the world and their experiences, to think, and to feel; the faculty of consciousness and thought". The Mind Stone therefore can manipulate the consciousness, intelligence, thought, awareness, memory, and personality of beings. The user can read, modify, manipulate, dominate, or terminate the mind of others. They may not affect them physically or alter them in any other way other than their psychology. Power Power is defined as "the ability to do something or act in a particular way, especially as a faculty or quality". Power is also defined as "energy that is produced by mechanical, electrical, or other means and used to operate a device". Energy is defined as "the property of matter and radiation that is manifest as a capacity to perform work (such as causing motion or the interaction of molecules)". Therefore, the power of the Power Stone is twofold: the Power Stone as the controller of ability can give or take the ability to do a task or phenomena separate from what they innately possess (a genetic mutation): that is a factor of the Mind Stone. However, they cannot physically alter the being or object, as that would be a factor of the Reality Stone. The Power Stone is also a limitless source of energy, giving it the ability to move, but not create, molecules in the realm of possibility under the laws of physics. The user may manipulate abilities, destroy any person or object or manipulate energy and force. Reality Reality is defined as "the world or the state of things as they actually exist, as opposed to an idealistic or notional idea of them". As such, the Reality Stone as the controller of reality can change the state, or "a particular condition that someone or something is in at a specific time", of any object, person, or surrounding. The user may create objects and organisms, change the laws of physics, fabricate illusions (the subversion of reality), or modify any object or organism to their heart's content. They may not manipulate intangible things or ideals. Space Space is defined as "the dimensions of height, depth, and width within which all things exist and move". The Space Stone can manipulate the relation between multiple points of existence and manipulate the height, depth, width, and density of objects. The user may form wormholes and black holes, move objects closer or farther away, and alter current, physical matter. Soul The soul is "the spiritual or immaterial part of a human being or animal, regarded as immortal" or "a person's moral or emotional nature or sense of identity". The Soul Stone can therefore control the immaterial, illogical aspects of organisms, like emotions. Unlike the Mind Stone, which deals with manipulating rationality and observation, the Soul Stone manipulates emotions, spirits, and belief. Time Time is defined as "the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole". The Time Stone then can manipulate existence through its past, present, and future, causing things that were to not exist, things that weren't that could have been to exist, and to reverse and accelerate age, decay, entropy, or other processes. Dice Levels Should a modification or property in the Crafting page mention the dice level, this is it: 1, d3, d4, d8, d10, d12, d20, d100. Passive Proficiencies as Knowledge All Proficiencies (skills, tools, weapons, and armor) are assumed to represent both active uses of those things and relevant background knowledge, lore, information, and awareness. When a player with a Proficiency encounters something in the game, the GM should simply give them any relevant information based on their expertise. The GM is advised to give information based on skill proficiencies in the flavor text and descriptions of items and monsters. In addition, advanced knowledge may be gated behind specific levels of knowledge, A character’s Passive Skill is equal to 8 + Ability Modifier + Proficiency Bonus. If the character has Advantage on such skill checks, the Passive Skill gains an additional +5. If the character has Disadvantage, the character suffers an additional -5. Any bonus that can be granted to a skill roll may also be applied to Passive Skills. Radioactivity (from Homebrew) Radiation can come in the form of solar flares, cosmic rays, nuclear accidents, radioactive materials, and nuclear weapons. Radiation works by ionizing flesh. It's like a poison, and for game purposes it should be treated as such. A creature who enters a radioactive area must make a Health saving throw with a DC listed on the following chart. On a failed saving throw, the creature takes poison damage based on the radiation's intensity and its hit point maximum is reduced by an amount equal to the damage taken. This reduction lasts as long as long as the character remains ionized. A creature who fails the initial saving throw is allowed to make a new saving throw after an amount of time passes equal to the listing under the "Saving Throw" Column. If the creature fails this new saving throw, the creature continues to take damage and lose maximum hit points. This damage ignores resistances and immunities unless someone is explicitly radiation resistant. Effects Higher intensities of radiation can cause different effects besides simple poison damage. * Poisoned: The creature suffers from the poisoned condition as long as it remains ionized. * Weakened: The creature's movement speed is halved. Additionally, the creature only deals half damage with a weapon attack or an unarmed strike. These effects last as long as the creature remains ionized. * Blinded: The creature suffers from the blinded condition as long as it remains ionized. * Drained: Roll a six-sided die. On a roll of 1-2, the creature permanently loses 2 points of Perception. On a roll of 3-4, the creature permanently loses 2 points of Dexterity. On a roll of 5-6, the creature permanently loses 2 points of Health. Reaction Rules (from Homebrew) A GM can use the Reaction Rule whenever a character has a moment to respond to something unexpected. The GM describes what the character is aware of. The player then describes their reaction. The GM then determines if the reaction could avoid or mitigate the unexpected event, whether it can succeed, and whether it can fail. The GM then asks for a Saving Throw or Ability Check based on the action. Any spell that can be cast as a Reaction can be used in this instance. Advanced Injury System (From Homebrew) This rule set is meant to help incorporate specifics into the system and replaces basic hit points and death mechanics with a more detailed yet streamlined method of determining weapon and armor damage, combat fatigue, permanent and temporary injuries, and gives different weapons more unique advantages and disadvantages. Replacement Stats for Hit Points Hit points works differently with this system that helps the damage and injuries become less arbitrary and vague. Due to the changes, feats, skills, abilities and spells may also need to be altered, especially those involving critical hits. This is based off of a variant rule in Unearthed Arcana for 3rd and 3.5 edition and translates well into 5th Edition. Vitality What normally would be considered your "Hit Points" is now called Vitality and is determined as normal (ie hit die + con modifier + misc). Vitality represents your energy level in combat. When you lose vitality, you are exerting yourself, causing fatigue. When your Vitality reaches 0, you are essentially staggered and struggling. As a result, if your Vitality reaches zero, you act as though you have stage 1 fatique or one stage lower if you are already fatigued. Normal hits will take away from your vitality first unless you choose to be hit (for whatever reason). Wound Threshold Wound Threshold is where injuries start to be determined and actual hits come into play. Your total threshold is exactly equal to your constitution score. When a critical is scored against you, the damage is directly subtracted from your wound threshold and bypasses your vitality. Even one point lost from your threshold means that you are injured. Location of Injury First the location of the injury is determined by the value of the d20 rolled from the attack that has caused the damage. If the injury is caused by a critical failure, the d20 is rerolled for self-inflicted injuries (although critical fails are often used, they are not part of the core rules). Severity of Injury There are five stages of severity for an injury: Grazed, Pained, Harmed, Disabled, Destroyed. The remaining Wound Threshold determines the severity of the injury. If you have already been injured, the previous injury stacks with the new injuries rather than being replaced by them. While an injury can be non-lethal, some can be and is similar to being at or below 0 hit points normally. Grazed is an injury that occurs if a victim loses one or more wounds. When grazed, the victim suffers a disadvantage for every roll associated with the part of the body that was injured for one round. Pained is an injury that occurs if the victim has 3/4 or less of their wounds remaining. When pained, the victim suffers a disadvantage for every roll that would be associated with the part of the body that was injured for a number of rounds equal to the value of the highest damage die roll result. For example, if 2d6 was rolled for a great sword and one die read 4 and the other read 2, the harmed injury would last for 4 rounds. Harmed is an injury that occurs if the victim has 1/2 or less of their wounds remaining. When harmed, a lasting injury has occurred that will leave a scar if allowed to heal naturally. The victim suffers a disadvantage for every roll that would be associated with that body part. The injury requires x amount of days to heal where x is equal to the highest damage die roll result. If the injury heals by natural means only, the injury is recorded permanently as a scar. If at any point in the future another harmed injury occurs three or more times, it becomes disabled regardless of remaining wounds. Disabled is an injury that occurs if the victim has 1/4 or less of their wounds remaining. Disabling injuries are incredibly severe and may eventually cause death or at least unconsciousness due to the pain it causes and depending on the damage type. A disability will not heal naturally without assistance. If the body part that is injured is a vital part (20-13), the victim is dying and needs to be stabilized following the same rules as a character below 0 in the rulebook. Destroyed is an injury that occurs if the victim has no wounds remaining. Destroyed means that the body part is completely destroyed. If it is a vital body part (20-13), this results in an instant death. If is an extremity (12-2), then the victim is dying and needs to be stabilized following the same rules as a character below 0 in the rulebook. Body parts can not be reattached or repaired without magical abilities that specifically state so. The damage type determines what state the body part is in. Category:Reference